


Mare

by queenseptienna



Series: The Persuaders [6]
Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Possibile che voi nobili vi dobbiate sempre far desiderare?!" sbottò Danny, mentre fissava le natiche sode di Brett sotto il costume da bagno che l’amico indossava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mare

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Mare  
> Fandom: Attenti a quei due  
> Autore: queenseptienna  
> Pairing: Brett Sinclair/Danny Wilde  
> Rating: NC17  
> Genere: erotico, romantico  
> Avvertimenti: slash, sesso descrittivo, PWP  
> Iniziativa: p0rn fest #5 fanfic_italia  
> Prompt: ATTENTI A QUEI DUE - Brett Sinclair/Danny Wilde, "Possibile che voi nobili vi dobbiate sempre far desiderare?!" (Danny)  
> Info: vale anche per il prompt "Tasti" della mia tabella del bingo_italia

"Possibile che voi nobili vi dobbiate sempre far desiderare?!" sbottò Danny, mentre fissava le natiche sode di Brett sotto il costume da bagno che l’amico indossava.  
“Prego?” l’inglese si voltò appena, troppo preso ad ammirare un paio di ragazze in bikini e pareo che si facevano una passeggiata sulla spiaggia. “Non distrarmi.”  
Danny sorrise, dandogli una sonora pacca su quell’ambito sedere reale. “Certo, Milord.”

  
Bastò un solo istante perché Sinclair schizzò per aria in un salto, allontanandosi velocemente e Danny diede inizio alla sua caccia alla preda, che strillava “Stammi lontano, mangiapatate!”

  
Oh, Wilde _adorava_ quando Brett se la dava a gambe, era ancora più divertente che chiuderlo subito all’angolo e tuffarsi tra le sottane della regina (perché Brett a volte sembrava tirarsela proprio come Sua Maestà, se ci si metteva). Inseguirlo era la parte eccitante del loro rapporto, perché per quanto Sinclair dichiarasse a gran voce di non volerlo, faceva sempre di tutto per farsi trovare. Come l’entrare nella loro cabina sulla spiaggia, facendo ben attenzione di essere visto.

  
Danny lo rincorse ed entrò nella cabina a sua volta, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. “Vedi che fai tanto il difficile e poi sei il primo a cedere?”  
Il Lord sbuffò annoiato, sfilandosi il costume. “Non sto diventando più giovane, muoviti.”

  
“Quanta fretta.” Il petroliere lo inchiodò alla parete appoggiandogli le mani sui fianchi – Sapeva che Brett lo adorava, era una costante nel loro rapporto, una cosa che lo rassicurava. Quel gesto sapeva sempre toccare i tasti giusti dell’animo di Sinclair – e sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi per rubargli un bacio, che parve placare quel riottoso inglese scorbutico. “Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo.”

  
“Sì.” Gli concesse l’altro, ricambiando il bacio all’istante, contro ogni proprio desiderio. Non voleva dar troppo spazio a Danny, ma dentro di sé sapeva che ormai era impossibile. L’idea di non averlo vicino lo uccideva, ma gli piaceva giocare ancora allo snob con lui. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma per ogni volta che Danny non riusciva, per vari motivi, ad averlo, si eccitava furiosamente benché anche in quel momento non fosse da meno. Il momento della cattura coronava il desiderio di entrambi.

  
Wilde lo baciò sul collo, prima di invitarlo a girarsi e appoggiare le mani contro la parete di legno. Lo spazio era poco e il caldo afoso, ma nonostante tutto non si sarebbe mai privato di un’occasione del genere. “Posso coccolare i gioielli della corona, sua Maestà?” lo prese in giro, mentre si inginocchiava dietro di lui e prendeva a leccare la sua apertura.

  
Era salato, tutto di Brett era salato in quel momento dopo la nuotata che si erano fatti al largo e che aveva vinto toccando la boa. Tra di loro era una perenne competizione, anche in quel momento, con Sinclair che cercava di mettere a tacere il proprio io interiore e soffocare i gemiti che Danny provava a strappargli in ogni modo.  
Lo preparò brevemente – gli piaceva stretto, strettissimo – e solo a quel punto si sfilò il costume, lasciando che la propria erezione violasse il corpo di Brett, facendosi avvolgere da quel calore intossicante e dal senso di completezza che loro due raggiungevano in quel modo.

  
Sinclair si inarcò contro la parete, un paio di lacrime dispettose scapparono dai suoi occhi. I problemi di farlo al mare, si disse. Se fossero stati a casa sua, fra le lenzuola di seta regalo di zia Amanda e con il meraviglioso barattolo di lubrificante che teneva nel cassetto, sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi. “Voglio tornare a casa.”

  
“Dopo.” Danny lo strinse ancora sui fianchi, scivolando indietro e poi bruscamente avanti, finché non fu completamente dentro e poté giostrare il ritmo a suo piacimento. Comprese che Brett aveva finito la fase _voglio tornare a casa e farlo nel mio letto_ quando lo sentì rispondere e dovette tappargli la bocca con una mano. Era molto vocale il suo Milord, ma era una cosa che riteneva privata e di cui avrebbe voluto godere solo lui soltanto. “Adesso smettila di scapparmi via.”

  
Brett annuì freneticamente, cercando di zittirsi. La mano dell’americano allora scivolò sulla sua gola, stringendo la presa e spezzando il fiato. Quel semplice gesto – non era un vero e proprio breath play, quanto più una banale presa che non soffocava veramente, ma era abbastanza per mettere in chiaro chi comandava – sparò l’eccitazione di Milord così in alto che non si rese nemmeno conto di aver allargato le gambe e di essersi piegato per ricevere Danny ancora più profondamente dentro di sé. Solo per quel gesto, tutto l’attrito, il caldo e la scomodità scomparve, solo un piccolo movimento che gli aveva ordinato di smettere di resistere e lasciarsi catturare.

  
L’odore del sale e della loro pelle sudata la fece ben presto da padrone, Danny leccava la schiena di Brett per quanto le sue spinte gli permettessero, ma capì di essere giunto al termine della corsa quando il compagno miagolò il suo nome seguito probabilmente da “stupido americano senza cervello fammi venire fammi ven—“  
Chi era Danny Wilde per non obbedire?

  
Lasciò la sua gola per masturbarlo, mentre l’altra mano rimaneva salda sul fianco così come desiderava. Non smise di spingere dentro Brett finché non sentì il suo seme caldo colargli fra le dita e solo a quel punto, dopo un paio di spinte, si concesse un fulmineo piacere. Con un gemito appoggiò la fronte sulla schiena di Brett, che a sua volta cercava un appiglio per non finire in terra a causa delle sua gambe tremanti.

  
“C’è una cosa che non ti posso contestare, mangiapatate.” Affermò Sinclair, trovando finalmente la maniera di scivolare sulla minuscola panca messa loro a disposizione. “E questa è…”

  
Danny gli mise un dito sulle labbra. Un dito _sporco_ del suo sperma. “Shhh… me lo dirai stasera, a casa, nel _tuo_ letto.”

  
Brett gli leccò il dito.  
  
 **FINE**


End file.
